1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parking assist system and a parking assist method.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a parking assist system that determines a parking target position on the basis of detected results of ultrasonic sensors (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-177512 (JP 2000-177512 A)).